


Life on the murder scene

by spookyjim



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bands, Cops, Death, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Multi, Prison, Romance, Sexual Tension, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyjim/pseuds/spookyjim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm Frank Iero...17 years old, and no i'm not going to fess up to shooting them that night. What was i supposed to do when i was trapped down that alleyway with their gun sitting and loaded in my hands? I guess you could call me vain for thinking of myself that night instead of sacrificing myself for those hooded jocks. Now, i'm trapped here in Bellevile prison with a life sentence, and a cell that looks like a bomb site. The only good thing is the patrol officer we have on our corridor, and that has been monitoring me for the past hour. I've heard his name is Gerard, and he works here where it's 'Life On The Murder Scene.<br/>*TRIGGER WARNING*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm Frank Iero...17 years old, and no i'm not going to fess up to shooting them that night. What was i supposed to do when i was trapped down that alleyway with their gun sitting and loaded in my hands. I guess you could call me vain for thinking of myself that night instead of sacrificing myself for those hooded jocks. Now, i'm trapped here in Belle vile prison with a life sentence, and cell that looks like a bomb site. The only good thing is the patrol officer we have on our corridor, and that has been monitoring me for the past hour. I've heard his name is Gerard, and he works here where it's 'Life On The Murder Scene.'

I've heard from the other officers that my file reports are near finished, which surprises me that they can work that fast with the fact that they couldn't do shit to calm me down last night. So now i can spend some more days listening to them talk obliviously in front of me about my case and how i'm a psychotic murderer.

*Flashback*

My feet were close to giving way after a long shift at the record store. They made me work six hours today for less than i could earn working at a supermarket for two months. I think they just didn't give a shit about how much they were earning, and thought it was about time they got shut down. It wouldn't affect me too much seeing as this was my first job, and not a biggy if i got fired. 

I was always close to the sack though. Like the time where a woman came in to complain about a scratched CD and i nearly decapitated her with it by using it as a Frisbee on her neck. And the day where i came into work sober and ended up handing out free cash to the customers. Still, my boss would let me off as always and go off to drinking his troubles away in the staff room. 

Now it felt i owned the place, and almost my whole life as if it were a life line. I'd come home to a messy flat, and with a new sachet of coffee granules to use on my machine. Every day was the same routine. Eat. Work. Eat. Sleep. No interesting things ever occurred at home, my work or the whole neighborhood, or had at least for a few years now. It seemed as if a wave of depression had struck over the whole town.

I picked up my feet a bit more now to walk faster back to my flat. The wind was like a hurricane as i pushed through it, and kept my head down as my hood covered my mop of long greasy black hair. Right now, i just wanted to curl up into a ball and hope a miracle would strike.

"Oi mate, get back on the wall!" My head whipped round to see a group of hooded gangsters frowning at me. One held a gun which was shaking towards my direction as the mysterious figure held it. My heart was beating on adrenaline, and as if i couldn't get any colder i did. 

"Whoa whoa! W-what d-do you want?" I shivered, and put my hands up slowly, my eyes burning into the mans' face.

"I said GET YOUR BACK AGAINST THE WALL!" He yelled this time, and i wasn't hesitant to push my back up against the cold concrete whilst he walked nearer towards me. Why was i always the one to get unlucky? All around my area was thugs and murderers, and just general weirdos. I've heard of many deaths occurring every year, especially here around in the park. What if i were to die tonight? Oh shit...

"My back's against the wall buddy." I tried not to stutter as the dripping of water trickled down my nose from the broken drainpipe above, and turned my words into hisses.

"Now. I want you to hand over any possessions you have, otherwise i'll shoot." The men behind him were nearer to me now, and with their heads raised, i could see the deadly glares they shot at me.

"I d-don't h-have a-anything..." It was true. I was receiving my pay check tomorrow, and only had empty chocolate wrappers stuffed in my pockets. The scariest thing now was if he didn't believe me.

"Your a good liar mate. Tell you what? If you do that again, i'll shoot for good." He pressed the front of the gun right into the pale veins on my neck and let the cold metal leave an imprint there before he moved back again. I winced from his movements, and felt my nails scratch the wall slightly. What an idiot. Why couldn't i just run now, but then again...i would be shot. 

"Listen i swear that i have nothing."

"LIAR!" He shot at the wall beside me, letting the sound echo through my bones. This was a real threat, and the guy wasn't kidding when he said i was gonna die. There was only a few things i could do now, and to be honest none of them were sensible, but I've never tended to go the sensible way. 

I let my legs take me forward, and in a swift movement my right leg swung around and tripped him. My idea was working as i watched him fall to the ground, and the other men go to attack me. Now i had to grab the gun.

With ought thinking, i took the up the weapon in my freezing hands and pulled back the trigger. Before i shot, i let my eyes scan the few that stood there with their eyes squinted, and their hands covering their faces. What idiots thinking that a gun with such bullets wouldn't go through their hand and kill them completely!

I'd never made any sensible choices in my life including this one. It was always the case of trying things out and just hoping the aftermath would be decent to handle. This time i wasn't sure everything would be okay, but then again, what was there to go back to if nothing came of this. Surely i wouldn't get away with such a crime.

With those last thoughts in my mind, my fingers slid back of the trigger as i released a harpoon of bullets through the air. I shot wildly in all directions, my eyes near to being shut the whole time. My screams couldn't be heard over the sound of deafening bullets, and my hands couldn't be felt when i dropped the gun to the floor.

"What. The. Fuck...." The words slipped out of my mouth, as i stared at the bodies laying there. All four of them looked like little mistreated rag dolls in pretty little business coats, and puppet like faces. They were all dead of course, and the cause would be me. 

My hands slipped up to clench at the sides of my face as i let my nails rake down my tear stained cheeks. Well done Gerard, you win a gold medal for being able to assassinate four men at once out of guilt of yourself. I did it for no reason other than the fact that I didn't want to die, and would rather not sacrifice myself. Wouldn't anyone else?...

Now i could predict the police would come down and chuck me in that hell hole they call a prison. I've seen it from the outside, and to me it looks like the perfect idea of a battle ground. 

"Put your hands up, and move slowly towards the vehicle sir!" I watched as the predicted police car parked up diagonally on the kerb, and three police figures rushed out. One was a female with bright orange hair, and a small figure. The two others were both male with brown hair, and lean tall figures. They all were leaning forward, and keeping a straight pose whilst holding their guns. 

There wasn't nothing i could do now or say. I couldn't exactly run, or tell them that i didn't murder these men when i did....but it wasn't my fault. My hands rose up and i let my feet take me towards the flashing lights of the car. As soon as i got an inch away from the cars open door, they gripped my wrists and pulled them together to seal them with handcuffs. 

I didn't move the whole time, and even though i kept my mouth shut, they still used force on me when putting me in the car and doing up my seat belt.

"I-i d-d-didn't mean to! You need to understand!" I pleaded with them when the engine revved up, and we started driving forward. My wrists ached from holding the gun, and now from the tight seal of the handcuffs on the bones of my wrists. My words didn't come out like yells. Just like high pitched whispers, that became useless.

"I don't want to hear it. You can tell the chief when were there!" The red head was quick to reply, and one of the men in a fury to get there quicker by pushing further onto the ignition.

"Hello, Williams here." The girl answered into a earpiece as it beeped suddenly. She seemed very engaged in it. "Yes sir, I'm with York and Davis here taking back a guilty client here. He seemed to have shot four men....yes. Okay thank you." With that, she let here fingers slide from her ear and back into her lap.

It didn't take us long to turn up at the entrance of the prison, and drive through it with ought having to talk through any speaker. There was no decision either that i was to go to a police station to get my side out first. They had judged the scene they turned up to as it was, and had immediately decided that it was best if i was caged as soon as possible. 

I pulled my hood down, and ran my hands through the black of my hair as we got indoors. The corridors stunk of rancid meat, and clusters of sweaty bodies mingled into one. I would of clenched my nose if it wasn't for the cuffs i was sporting. 

We went through stairs by stairs, and corridor by corridor until we reached the cell i was to be put in. There was no talk the whole way there, and instead i let the words out when i was chucked inside the cell. A shudder ran through my body when i was shoved into the damp dark room, with the door as a row of bars setting me apart from where the sane people walked. 

"You people say were the fault of society, but your like fucking animals with the way you shove people into cells like that" The cops just sniggered at my angry comment, and proceeded to lock the doors to my cell.

"Lights out now sugar, your gonna want a hard long rest to give an excuse to the chief tomorrow." The lights flickered down, and i screamed once again with my throat sore and dry. 

"Oh, go fuck yourself!" I yelled as i heard the faint sound of her heels clicking on the laminate flooring. I didn't get no reply, and just a gust of wind blew in my face from the slightly open window. The girl could be heard walking further and further away, until there was silence. Silence.. 

And then, i didn't even bother to yell anymore. I crawled up to the creased sheets of my bed, and curled around them. And then i let my eyes shut, and the realization of what happened to fade away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to get used to things

"Wakey wakey Frank." My eyes adjusted to the light pouring out from my bedroom window, and then i was reminded i was not at home. It stunk in here, my clothes, the bedding and everything. The bitch of a cop was at my arm, and tugging me from my bed to the chiefs room. I remembered it all from yesterday.

The way i had held the gun in my hands, and how i shot like a maniac. The sight of blood stained on clothes, and the rapid flash of the police cars lights. The way i had guiltily gave myself in to the police, and attempted to shut my mouth on the whole journey.

Like everything i had experienced, it was just a memory and nothing more than a joke to laugh at. I had to pay and that's why i was here, so instead of laughing about it, it was expected i owe myself to the workers that made me slave around here. I had heard about prison and that no longer than a day after you'd been there you had to start working. This means tomorrow i would be a full time slave. Great...

"Why are you newbies always so lazy, c'mon move your ass!" The girl moaned, as i started trailing behind her to the designated room, her grip still firm on my arm. She was only just a bit shorter than me so i could just tackle her than run right now, however i'm pretty sure if i attempted to escape i'd just get electrocuted on the barbed wire outside.

"Here he is Bob, quite the tired one i must say." She nudged me forward into the dank blue office. I looked around at the loosely framed pictures of criminals scattering the wall as i made my way forward to the seat the man behind the desk gestured for me to sit in. 

"Bye sir." I turned and saw Hayley slam the door behind me, and a gust of air blow some of the paperwork of the desk, which i every so kindly didn't bother to help him pick up. The man behind the desk had a little silver plack sitting in front of me which read 'Chief Bob Bryar.' He had blonde hair sculpting his face, and which drew around to form a stubbly beard. He had a plain looking expression, and down turned angry eyebrows. 

I didn't bother to put the effort in of smiling at him, because i was pretty sure he wouldn't return it. I just slouched back further into the wooden chair and sighed.

"Hmm, so lets see....Frank Iero right?" 

"Yeah that's my name, don't wear it out." I grunted back. Welcome to Happy Ville, where a yeti checks your criminal reports and sings your fucking praises about them in a little blue room. 

"So would you care to explain what happened yesterday evening to me, and i can get some notes on that. The quicker you are, the faster you can get back with Hayley and she can show you around a bit." Oh great, so now i had to pretend to be jolly here. Now i had to cross my fingers and hope that there were some friendly people here, and not similar to the people who attempted to murder me.

"I was coming out of my work to go back to my flat....like a normal person. I then attempt to go through the alleyways to my home with ought getting mugged, but you guessed it...i do." I exaggerated my hand gestures by swinging up and down on my chair, and nearly breaking the legs when i grind my heels into them. "A group of four corner me and threaten to shoot me if i don't give them all the possessions i have on me. I told them i didn't have any because i didn't...they didn't believe me....so i tripped the guy up and took his gun. Before they went to attack me, i pulled the trigger and....yeah."

"And was that a clever idea do you think?" No of course not mister sunshine! Let's just get this over and done with and give him a decent response.

"No, but i didn't want to die...at least not yet. But now i'm here i guess i have a great excuse to." He sighed, and pushed the few strands of short hair from his face. With ought replying i let him carry on writing some confidential stuff down with a crappy Biro where the ink hardly worked.

I think Bob didn't really care what my excuse was from his facial expressions. He seemed like the kind of guy which would let me off, however secretly always have a angst against me. I couldn't shake off the feeling of him not forgiving me and making me stay here, it was sitting in his eyes.

"You can go Frank, thanks for at least trying to give me a half decent response to my questions." He let the Biro fall into the bin, as i pushed myself off of the chair. How fucking rude of him. I should be given a night hood for how good my answers were in there.

After slamming the door and going to walk back to my cell i saw Hayley with her buzzing orange hair. She grinned slightly, and seemed to show a warmer shine towards me. I softened my expression a bit so i wasn't clenching my jaw in anger, but just about smiling.

"Did Bob tell you i have to show you around a bit?" I nodded.

"Right then, there's not much to do but first i'll show you the floors and shi-" Her eyes widened a bit, and her pace slowed, realizing what she just nearly said. "Sorry, i shouldn't be swearing."

"Ah don't worry, you'll hear it from me more than enough." She laughed a bit, and continued to take my around the corridors.

For a few hours i was dragged along endless amounts of hallways and told what they were for. The bottom floor had the large loud cafeteria, some of the head and executive workers offices. It was all kind of boring, with the white washed walls and crumbling paperwork sitting practically everywhere we went. The rest of the floors were just there to home cells with kicking and screaming prisoners. Some would recognize me as a prisoner and would lash out to grab my hand or scream 'Run!' I knew they had had there fair share of years here and were just going mad. I swear i hope i wouldn't go crazy.

Every floor we went to there was a patrol officer who would watch us and take care of us. Most of them were nice, and fairly calm like Hayley with funny personalities. It seemed i'd get along with them, but i didn't like them to the point of wanting to be friends with them. Although that was forbidden, it didn't mean i could have a friendship with Hayley. I was sneaky with that sort of thing. No one would catch me. 

"This is the last floor now, and i'm pretty sure it's yours....sorry there are just so many people here it's hard to remember who goes where." 

"It's been a day and i can't remember my cell so don't worry."

"You've been through a lot of shit since you've got here though, and i know that you aren't guilty for killing those men." I looked back at her again, and processed what she had just said. She didn't think i was guilty? And there was me getting over worked that everyone here would think i was a physcho. 

"Sorry about that, just letting my mouth take me places." She opened the door to the top floor, and took me down the corridor whilst adjusting her hair a bit tighter into a firm bun. 

"Right, so i think you might like the last patrol officer here. Me and him are good friends, and he gets along with almost everyone."

"Friends?" I smirked at her, and she just threw her head back a bit.

"Staff are allowed to be friends, and i do have a boyfriend...not him."

"I'll believe that." We carried on walking until we came to the end of the corridor. We waited a few minutes until i saw a shadowy figure near us. The hallway was long so it looked like it became slightly awkward as we watched him come closer to us. I think i even heard Hayley snigger once next to me. 

The guy soon came up to us, and in a swift movement pushed his hood down and zipped open his jacket. I watched slowly as he shook his head of the wisps of hair that stuck to it, and met his eyes on mine. I turned slightly and blushed at his sudden stare. I wasn't going to lie about this guy being attractive, and me checking him out whilst Hayley talked to him. 

He had Jet black hair that ran down to his shoulders and gorgeous hazel eyes that flickered over my face. His face was pale and ghostly, and his lips were stretched up into a adorable side smile. He was taller then me lets say, and looked quite hot wearing all black clothes and tight fitting jeans. Damn..

"Hi, i'm Gerard." And he stretched his hand out to shake mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking to Officer Gerard claims to stabilize your emotional state

I brought out my hand and felt a slight tingly feeling buzz through me as i shook his hand, but it sadly faded when my arm fell back to my side.

"I'd better leave you two to it then." She turned to me so i could fully see her. "Frank, Gerard will take you to the cafeteria and monitor you for the rest of the week. Thank you Gerard."

"My pleasure Hayley." He gave her a quick grin, and waved back before she disappeared round the corner to another corridor of which i hadn't a clue of.

"Introductions?" He turned to me and raised his eyebrows questionably.

"Um yes...i'm Frank Iero...17. I'm here for shooting four men.....accidentally though! I mean, what else could i do?"

"So your not guilty?" He stepped a bit closer to me, my concentration fully on him. 

"No...well. Ugh! I don't know anymore, there is no point even telling anyone."

"I'll believe you then." He spoke slowly, and had a rich tone to his New Jersey accent. Although his voice was fairly high pitched, there was that slight tilt to his pronunciation which made him pronounce everything deeply and very full. Even the sound of his voice was making me slightly weak, no matter what context of speech he was using.

"Thanks." My head tilted downwards slightly. There was a moment of silence before anyone spoke.

"Introductions!" He scratched the back of his head and laughed a bit. "Im Gerard Way, i think i'd prefer you call me by that...or just Gerard. I'm a patrol officer here an-"

"No shit." I interrupted him and soon had my hand over my mouth in shock. What if he was one of those people who hated cursing? If so, then we would make very good enemies.

"Don't worry about language, i hate to say it, but wait till you see me as my real self."

"So this is not how you usually are."

"I can be a nice guy."

"So you aren't actually a nice guy when your around your friends?"

"Lets just say here i need to be professional."

"You should just act normal around me, you seem like a nice guy." I was pushing my luck with this guy, for it was the first time we'd ever met, and i was already bribing him into some prisoner/cop friendship.

"Ha, i'll see Mr.Iero. Your quite the loud mouth." He said in a jokey tone, ad i laughed back with him. God, his laugh was so contagious.

"Right, anyway i should probably take you down to the cafeteria for lunch now."

"Lunch...already?" My stomach growled right at the end of my sentence, and i heard Gerard stifle a laugh. We started heading down the many flights of stairs and corridors, me following slowly behind him, with the perfect view of him in those skinny jeans.

"We just have a few rules in the cafeteria, but i'm sure you'll be fine with them." He said whilst we were walking along a lone blue corridor full of prisoners being lined up, and waving at Gerard.

"Number one: No chucking food or drink around. Number two: No fighting or injuring another prisoner, in the cafeteria or practically anywhere." Well these are going to be hard if some of the people are like yeti man, or 'Bob', or Mr.Sunshine.

"Number three: You must eat all of your food before you can be excused by your monitor, in your case that's me." Oh, he's a softie so if i don't like my food i'll just chuck it underneath my table and pretend i ate everything. Frank Iero, number one bullshitter.

"And number four: No kissing or intimacy in the cafeteria." 

"So we aren't even aloud to have relationships in this place?" Staying here for the amount of years i'd been given, i probably wouldn't be able to cope with ought any intimacy. I'd only ever had two proper relationships, which ended for all the wrong reasons and now i had been singly for two years. I didn't want to end up a forty year old man with no one to love.

"The manager doesn't allow it, no. There are a few relationships in the prison though that only i know about because the prisoners can trust me. I'd say it's fine, but I've never heard of a staff and prisoner relationship though." I sighed at his response. Maybe i would get away with it if i did end up growing to like someone a lot here.

"Fail to comply with these rules and you'll earn a slap around the face and a trip back to your cell." 

"A slap...so you torture people to make them learn their lesson here?" I didn't know what could be worse that he could tell me. So far, i shouldn't of been, but i was scared of stepping out of line.

"Listen Frank." He turned to me and put his hands on my shoulders, letting that tingly feeling rush through me again. "If i had it my way, i'd forgive everyone here, or at least change the rules completely. There are some really sweet kids here which i'm sure you'll grow to love, i'm not the only one that gets paranoid about it."

"Nice to know you care." I muttered back, failing to sound like i cared when i fully did. Sometimes my sarcasm stuck to everything i said.

"Right, here you are. Second table on the right....the one with the crazy haired duded." I laughed and looked across, spotting a bunch of colorful clothed punk kids, and the dude with crazy hair. 

"Have some fun." He nudged me forward lightly, and i stepped towards the table cautiously, afraid i'd be pushed away.

The table i came to was full of chatter, and many people leaning over the table to get their words across from the astounding racket of the room.

"You don't understand how much i want to get out of here so i can see how many Marvel comics I've missed out on." A enthusiastic black haired girl shouted.

"I think they've stopped publishing them!" The crazy haired guy shouted back, pushing himself further up on the table so he could lean across more.

"That's a load of shit Jimmy!" Another guy had joined in the conversation now, with his body slowly sidling forward to edge closer towards the squabbling pair. He had a crazy Afro, and was grinning like an idiot. Boy he could shout..

"Um, hello.." I tried to shout, but the others carried on talking so i took a seat next to the black haired girl who was now sitting down and eating with her mouth full whilst she talked.

"Hello!" I shouted again, and the whole table turned to look at me. They looked at me up and down for a bit, before 'Jimmy' made the first gesture of sticking his hand out for me to shake.

"Hey there fellow, the name's Jimmy." Whilst he talked, i let the others shake my hands rapidly and in turn, with me having to stretch over the table to reach some hands.

"Frank. Frank Iero."

"How fancy! Welcome to the Anti-socialites." His lips stretched up into a wide grin, as he pointed to each person to let them shout their names at me.

"I'm Lindsey!" The black haired girl said, her hair tied up in some high ponytails. She was wearing her prison uniform like the rest of us, but had the sleeves rolled up so you could see dozens of colorful tattoos covering her arms. She was wearing red lipstick which suited the friendly smile painted on her face. 

"I'm Patrick!" A shaggy brond (Browny blonde.) haired boy said. He was rather quiet, but had a very characteristic expression on his face. He wore his prison uniform, but had added a touch by wearing a bowler hat on his head.

"I'm Ray the frosaurus!" The curly haired boy said, wiggling his large Afro around and letting the curls bounce of his shoulders.

"And this is Pete..." Jimmy pointed to a dark haired slouched figure at the end of the table, fiddling with his fingers, and a dark expression on his face. 

"Does he talk?" I murmured to Jimmy, just being heard over the loud noise. He looked back at me and rose his eyebrows, and i could see the look in his face that said: 'He doesn't like us and he doesn't like us reminding him that he has been forced to be on this table.' I just nodded back, and saw Pete flicker his glance up to mine from the corner of my eye.

"I do asshole." He hissed from the corners of his mouth, and i gulped. First time meeting everyone, and to my surprise there is an idiot here, and probably not the only one. I was now in the situation of attempting to keep my mouth clamped shut instead of getting into a fight which would resolve in a slap. At least it would be Gerard though, and i wouldn't mind him touching my face.

"That's interesting, why don't you come and join our little chat then. It's about how much of a dick you are!" I saw him get up off the table at that point, and slowly edge his way towards me. The plates on the table shook as he pushed the table to the side, and i heard a plate smash to the floor.

By now, the closer he got the more people were looking. We had attracted a whole audience watching us in silence, including the staff.

"I'd love to, but i'd prefer to smash your face in first." With ought thinking about what he said, he lunged forward with his hands clenched into a tight fist and hit around my jaw. I stumbled a bit, and brought my hand to my jaw as i kicked at his shins hearing him wince slightly.

"Your shit at fighting, and puny." I yelled as we hit and lashed at each other, not carrying that i could hear Gerard's foot steps behind me. Everyone was chanting our names as we continued to punch constantly. My jaw was aching like hell now, and i could feel my legs squirming like jelly beneath me. 

"Step back boys!" I heard Gerard yell, and his arms lock around mine to tug me back. I stopped lashing out, and let my hands fall to my sides. I was tired, and couldn't be bothered to fight anymore. Next time though, i'd rip his heart out.

"Get the fuck off of me Gerard!" I screamed and kicked my legs as his grip on me grew tighter. There was a giant force of tension hanging in the room as everyone became quiet and still. There eyes were off Pete now who had already been slapped and dragged off, and now stuck on me. 

"NO!" He yelled. At that point, i felt the force of his palm slap straight across my cheek and my head slam downwards. He had to do what he had to do, and when i looked back up soon after, i could see the guilt and regret in his eyes. There was such a big audience, and if he wasn't to slap me, he would of probably be at risk with his job.

Then he dragged me up onto my feet, and took me back to my cell, his grip loose on my arm. All the way there was silence, until we reached the corridor where my feet now felt numb. I trudged towards my cell, and before he put me in, he broke the deafening silence.

"I'm sorry Frank...i really am." There was the hint of pleading and honesty in his voice. I only had just met him, but i knew he was better than that, and he was hiding how he truly felt about his work.

"I'll learn to forgive you i guess." My voice was quiet, and before i let the cell door shut, and the bars separate him from me, i hugged him.

My arms fell loosely around his back as i sniffed into his shoulder. My cheek still burnt and ached as it sat on the fabric of his shirt, but i still resisted wincing. At first he didn't hug back, but soon i could feel his arms around me and gripping me back. The hug was quite long, and i pulled back a bit red, and less hurt from his actions.

"Bye Gerard." I smiled back at him as i stepped into my bed and watched his face grin through the thick metal bars.

"See you Frank." He waved, and in a short amount of time, disappeared and out of my sight. I sighed a bit, falling back onto my pillow to close my eyes and let my headache fade. 

Enemy number one...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There are shit rules here, so i'm going to act like there isn't any." - Frank Iero

I rubbed my eyes and sat up on the rusty iron headboard. I hadn't been asleep to long as it had been obvious to see that it hadn't gotten any darker outside, and Gerard's footsteps could be heard trodding across the hallway. I couldn't see him, which kind o frustrated me, but i could hear his soft breathing and keys dangling down from his jacket. I laughed, wondering what he was up to right now.

My legs swung over the side of the bed, so they were dangling off the floor. I felt lightheaded and breathy in this crammed, desolate and empty room. I had always been unfortunate with the scenery i lived in, even at home. Now this was on another level, and i certainly didn't want to live with this for years ahead. My body slumped back against the wall, and i let the whole ringing in my body take over.

I really wanted to talk to those guys more, especially Jimmy. He was enthusiastic, and that's one thing i'm sure i'll be able to put up with. Pete however was a different story. He was just a naturally full on jerk, from the moment i saw him at the end of the table. I didn't want it to be stuck on my mind because he wasn't worth it, but there was something about him which bugged me extremely. Why was he so aggressive and looked so insecure? Surely he had been affected someway or another, probably the reason why he was here.

The same goes for the rest of them and their weird personalities. They were all kind and friendly, Patrick seemed the same too, just a bit shy. Maybe they were hiding things though like Pete had been. After all, they had been sent here for some reason or other, and it probably involved assault, injury or murder. I couldn't react to it now with so many thoughts going through my mind. So what if they did bad things? I know it's hard for me to process them being criminals, especially right now, but should everyone be forgiven? 

With all these thoughts clouding my brain, i didn't realize the time. It was starting to grow dark outside from the moon creeping up behind the bars of my cell window. I could still here Gerard pacing the hallways, his shoes tip-tapping on the floor. I smirked to myself, and began to fiddle around in my suit pocket for the keys i stole earlier. Yes, you guessed it! Whilst i was hugging Gerard, i managed to steal his keys, the ones to his handcuffs. I'd always wanted to be part of the police, so that's how i knew what keys to get that fit cuffs. Seems like that aspiration payed off.

What better to do with these keys then put them to some good use to get Gerard back for that slap earlier. After all, it would be pointless if i stole the keys to not use them for anything. I heard the patter of footsteps once again as i stepped across my cell to the barred doors. I saw him from the corner of my eye coincidentally coming towards my way, daydreaming and lost in his thoughts. Flicks of his messy hair were running over his face, as he attempted to push them away creating a tall quiff on the top of his head. I held back a little giggle, watching him reach my cell and turn his head, and mind out of his thoughts.

"Let me out." I said when he reached me, and i shook on the bars a bit pouting my lips. 

"What are you doing?" Gerard asked sleepily as he opened the lock to my cell.

"I'm bored." I yawned, and pushed passed him to where he was walking about at the open storage cupboard. 

"You know i need a valid reason." He came up next to me and crossed his arms. In the dark he looked very attractive, with his messy hair sweeping over one eye, and the brown of his eyes glistening in the moonlight that came in. A slight smile was stretched out on his lips as he lent on the door hinge.

"I just wanted to chat...then i'll go." He nodded and i began to look at what he was doing. "Fun job eh, sorting out this stuff?" I gestured to the pile of mess sitting in the cupboard.

"Well Frankie." The nickname made my body flush when it ran off his tongue so easily. "We tend to get some pesks who manage to raid the cupboard and try this stuff out for themselves."

"Try what out?" He lent further into the cupboard and fished out some silver handcuffs.

"Some of the prisoners get sexually frustrated you see...and sometimes they need some of these 'toys' to cover it." I laughed as he swung the cuffs around his fingers. If i wasn't to get some action in the next twenty years here, i'd certainly do anything to get my way.

"Us officers are allowed to us them whenever though." He continued. 

"I bet you prefer to use them for different purposes though." 

" Frank i-" He blurted out.

"Is that why you became a patrol officer? So if you were allowed to keep any toys here, you could try them out in bed." I smirked.

"How about no."

"How about you go back to bed?" I snatched the cuffs from his grasp, and in one movement, locked them around my wrists.

"Have fun trying to find the keys to secure them." 

"What keys?" I grinned evily, pulling out a ring of keys from my back pocket and dangling them in the air.

"How did y-"

"Hugs can be useful for very different things Gerard." I laughed playfully, beginning to head back to my cell. I sat on my bed by the rusty headboard, and began to secure myself to it.

"A little help here!" I called when he came to the doorway with his mouth gaping open. 

"I'm not helping you."

"Fine then, i'll do it myself." I sassed, and began to secure the chains to the bed post a bit more.

"And what's going to come of this?" 

"Oh, just the whole prison finding out you have a kink with cuffs and batons." His face flushed red, and he stumbled back a bit.

"Y-you wouldn't dare." 

"Oh, i would!" And with that said, i clamped the cuffs tight and positioned myself on the bed, legs splayed out.

"Your such a dick head..." He muttered.

"Oh, cursing at prisoners. I bet the other officers would be so proud of you right now." My voice was set to a jokey tone as i kept my eyes locked on his.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked seriously.

"Because of the cafeteria incident...and this." I turned my cheek a bit to display the harsh red mark that grew on it. I heard him curse again and drop his head into his hands.

"Go on, pick up that baton and try again." He picked it up, but not to hurt me. He just held it at his waistline and sighed.

"Frank i-"

"Gerard...what on earth are you doing!" His head snapped round as we both spotted Hayley, stock still and staring at the both of us.

And the baton clashed to the floor....


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob Bryar was never someone you could really please

It didn't even occur to me how much persuading we would need to do for Hayley not to take us to the chief.

So now i was back in his blue wash office again, with Gerard. As the chief looked us up and down, i couldn't help but smirk and share a loud inward laugh with myself. 

I am his karma.

"So boys...i expect you know why your here?" His fingers were laced around yet another crappy biro which flooded ink when he put it to paper.

"Yes yeti." I murmured quite stiffly, however loud enough that he caught me mumbling it.

"Excuse me.." He looked down at the reports to find my name. "Frank."

"He said 'yes sir' chief." Gerard covered for me, so i shot him a sideways grin, confusing the chief because he probably thought it was him i was smiling at. To be honest, i didn't move my jaw that much for just anybody.

"Right...so let me get this straight." He carried on, stacking the reports whilst he spoke. "My colleague who witnessed it, reported that you had tied this 'innocent' boy to his bed post with cuffs of my property and were caught ten meters away from him, branding a sturdy baton at the waist." I tried to hold back from laughing when Gerard's mouth hit open and the whole descriptions reality fell over him.

"Well you see chief...i-it wasn't li-"

"Tell the truth Gerard, I've let you off too many times." Yeti man lent right across his desk; Gerard a stuttering mess, hands curling, tense in his lap.

"Fine, it's true." He mumbled admittedly.

"What?!" My hand soon shot to cover my mouth. "I-i mean y-yeah...it is true."

"Well Gerard, i'm not happy. This is your first warning, don't make me have to see you here again." Gerard gulped at his words, nodding vigorously.

After that, we just walked out of the room in utter silence. You'd have thought he would at least attempt to defend himself. But no, he just simply gave himself over like i had the day i was sent here. It was strange seeing him so weak under the chiefs orders. He was showing emotions i didn't even think a patrol officer could.

Now, out of the office and in the corridor, his face had softened a bit so his cheek bones weren't so contorted and eyes weren't sinking down to the wrinkles of his eyelashes.

"Why Gerard? You weren't meant to come out guilty, i'm not meant to get away with it."

"Sometimes it's just best to fess up to something, even if you didn't do it. It's better anyway then that man shouting at me, trust me I've seen it...no one likes him angry."

"So...am i meant to apologize?"

"Don't bother. I bet tying yourself to that bed post took all the energy out of you." He actually said the words sincerely, no hint of sarcasm at all. I felt all tingly all of a sudden because of this guy excepting my disobedience and extremely annoying fertileness.

Now, as we walked down the corridor, somehow i wanted him to be sarcastic and playful with me. There was a hint of his personality, i knew that was screaming out the fact that he needed to loosen up a bit. If only i could find a way to see him in the light of the guy he actually is.

"It's your first day of work today Frankie." He said all of a sudden.

"What?!" I glowered down to the floor, my feet now scraping across the laminate tiling.

"Sorry i didn't tell you sooner." His hand curled around the bone of my arm, and guided me outside where the sun was actually shining.

"You'll be breaking down rocks today with a pick axe, the rest of your group are doing the same." I looked across to see the group of crazy personalities, that sat on the same cafeteria table as me, wave ecstatically back at me.

They were all standing behind piles of large rock, and had pick axes swinging loosely on their grasp. I groaned loudly, looking at how much work i had to do, and how little i was going to be procrastinating today.

"Can't i just go back to my cell?" I whined at Gerard who was still leading me over to my place behind the rocks. 

"Here you go." He stepped back a bit and handed me the pick axe, a light smile painted on his face. Before he went, he lent forward a bit and brought his lips to my ear.

"Do the work, get it over and done with, and after we can hang out a bit in your room. You said you wanted to get to know me better." I grinned a bit, his breath still near my ear. I was guessing that my actions had made it pretty obvious i was agitated about being here and wanted a friend, or at least someone decent to communicate with.

"Your not aloud are you?"

"Oh, i have plenty of excuses." He pulled away from my side to glare at me, a smirk of defiance written all over him. Man, that looked hot.. 

"See you Frankie, i'll be waiting right behind you." I saw him walk the couple of steps behind me toward the building to stand next to the five other patrol officers, including Hayley. They all stood in a line, and with the sound of a whistle, we started to it at the rocks.

I raised the axe up into the air and swung it back down. Hopefully, i would find a good technique to get this down to rubble fast. Whilst i kept hitting down on the rocks, i looked sideways to see the rest of my cafeteria friends hitting away. Jimmy was in full concentration, tongue sticking out of his mouth, sweat glazed on his forehead.

"Jimmy!" I shouted, catching his attention.

"Oh hey Frank! Doing well?" He questioned back. Strangely, he was multi-tasking. Hitting at the rocks, whilst looking at me and in conversation.

"I'm gonna be fucking exhausted after this!"

"It's gonna give you some muscles, all pays off!" He shouted, and then turned back to his work. 

I didn't know how long we were working for, so i just kept my head down and let the tiredness pass over. Soon, i had a fast paced technique mastered, and my arm was pumping up and down. I was guessing it had been an hour now, hopefully not much longer before we were to stop. It had started to get tiring as well as working, but not talking, so i started singing.

It was kind of like an army chant, and soon, my words were being repeated by the other guys with grins plastered on their faces.

'I don't want to work all day!'

'I don't want to work all day!'

'If sleeps and option, well i may!'

'If sleeps and option, well i may!'

'The officers are a bunch of dicks!'

'The officers are a bunch of dicks!'

'The chief makes them behave like pricks!'

'The chief makes them behave like pricks!'

'Were made to work like well-trained mutts!'

'Were made to work like well-trained mutts!'

'Whilst the staff stare at our butts!'

'Whilst the staff stare at o-'

"QUIET!!" My head shot round to see yeti man standing there, his shoulders tense and up and jaw clenched. I almost wanted to laugh about how out of shape he looked as an officer, when he would of fitted better in a zoo. "I want you all back to work! Frank, you can go back to your cell. Your nothing but a bad influence on these people." 

His hand tightened around my arm, making me wince out from how harsh he was being. He stunk of a foul odor, rotting chicken and rancid meat. Probably no surprise that all of these smells relates to food. 

"Let me go you weirdo!" I yelled. I didn't like people taking control of me, and certainly not when it was a giant hairy chimp. I made no exceptions.

We continued walking and walking and walking. Him quiet but breathing heavily the whole time. His face was a boiling red, making me anxious. Right now, i wanted Gerard by my side protecting me. Why did i always get this gravitational pull towards him whenever he was gone?

"You'll sit here, and think about your actions. Then, at eleven at night, Gerard will collect you and take you out to the court yard where you will sleep for the night." I was now panting on the cold stone floor of my cell, him towering above me like a giant. I wanted him to leave and go bugger off back to his office, but the words i wanted to say weren't translating properly.

"Bye Frank." And with that, the cell door slammed shut, and i was locked away again in some isolated desolate space. I hated it when it was just me and my thoughts. They distracted me and made me inhuman to almost every sudden thing that would happen in here. 

Oh Gerard.....where are you?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warning*  
> Everyone needs to tell their story

I sat on the crumbling brick wall across from the hard working prisoners chipping at their pile of rocks. Bob, a.k.a yeti asshole, kept me in my cell for an hour because apparently it would refresh my mind, then he let me come out and watch the other guys. 

To be honest, it was really difficult not to run over to my fellow friends and start that ingenious chant all over again but my lips were sealed. So, i watched from a far distance behind the line of officers leaning forward to shoot daggers at all the prisoners. I had to admit, they certainly weren't bad at their job. It must of been Bob kicking all that information into them...literally. 

It was six in the evening and i was craving food like i'm sure the others were. My head was pounding and my cheek still hurt from the other day. There was nothing i could really do about it apart from turn my head purposely whenever Gerard looked over to make the guilt sink in even more.

I didn't want to do it or make him feel guilty, i guess it was just the emotions running through me since I've been here. I really like the guy, maybe more than i even realized, so i hope tonight outside would give me some chance to get to know him better. The thought of him straining himself so he was someone else made me tense. He had been manipulated to the point that he wasn't he same person, as i was sure he was definitely more rebellious then that.

"Frank...why aren't you working?" Gerard had turned round and paced over to me, his black hair blowing in the wind. I pushed off of the wall and sighed downward.

"I made up a insulting chant and got the others to join in with me." He sniggered a bit into his clothed palm and walked a bit closer so he was standing beside me.

"Oh yeah, i thought i saw the chief take you away."

"You mean Yeti-asshole."

"Yes...i mean...yeti-asshole." He paused at every word to process what he was saying and the nickname i had given Bob.

"Good name right? I'm a genius." I smirked a bit as he looked down at me.

"You know...you remind me of a guy we used to have here once." I felt him brush past me to sit back on the wall, so i did the same, and watched him as he lent his head on the wall to talk to me.

"His name was Bert McCracken and he came here just like you one day for killing four people....the only problem was...they were all his family. He was assigned to the same corridor where i patrolled so, as well as the chief, i was ordered to study the legal documents of his criminal offence. 

"He committed the crime because of.....a insanity i guess. Bert never had any friends in his life or a caring family as a matter of fact. His life was a downward spiral, and in his cell he would constantly rock back and forth stating that 'everyone was out to get him'. He learnt to go to school and educate himself with the help of no one. Soon, he was in such a dark place that surely something needed to happen. 

"Just at that point in time, a boy came along called Jimmy Urine..."

"Jimmy....what the one i know?" My heart was slowly speeding up, and my neck was craning forward to peer up at his face in enthusiasm. 

"Yes. Jimmy and Bert became the best of friends and constantly hung out together at the local clay bird shooting practice. Jimmy especially liked that practice because his moral was 'Everyone should have a hole in their life.' Bert never truly understood what that meant, but was so fascinated with Jimmy that he couldn't help but act on it. 

"Jimmy would suggest little things that would create 'an actual hole in his life' but Bert would never absorb everything because of how ridiculous sounding it was. Jimmy would say that the hole in someones life had to be the most precious thing to them, so it would create an effect. He thought that if everyone lost something they loved then the world would be equal and understandable again. He was in a downward spiral in his life to as his own criminal reports suggested.

"Finally, there came a day at clay bird shooting practice where the day had been very dim. Bert had a heavy weight heaving at his stomach and his head wasn't in the right place. Although all these things would suggest he shouldn't act on anything today....he did. That was the day he killed his parents and two siblings.

"He had realized what the most precious thing was. His family. Even though they had constantly pushed him down and degraded him, they meant everything to him. Stage one of insanity. Everything felt right that day for him, as he stated in his interview: The way the rain trickled down his face, the fake smiles plastered on his families faces whilst they walked over to him, the feeling of the cold metal of the gun weighted in his hands. So he shot them all.

"Jimmy just watched.....afterwards he was in hysterics. When the police and ambulance arrived, they had to sedate Bert to stop him from running at one of the cops. They knew something had flashed through his mind to make him do that. I spoke to one of the cops after the event, and he said about how bloodshot the boys eyes were, and how his veins stuck out as they ran up his neck. It was the scariest thing he had seen in his whole life of crime work. Bert had found his love, and acted on it.......carving four holes into four lifeless bodies.

"After that, Jimmy had ran off and wasn't seen by any of the officers. Two days later he was spotted outside his grandparents house where he lived, crying tears of laughter on the garden path, the house behind him, a big hole running through each end of the bottom of the house, and his grandparents....flattened. 

"I had the privilege of interviewing him to so i could find out the whole story for myself. Jimmy hadn't said much however, just repeating that he loved his grandparents.....so he made the hole that was needed for everything to fall apart. He's been here for four years now and we've grown closer. He's now a good friend of mine strangely.....since the day i met him till now....it's like he's a different person. 

"He survived every little task he's forced to do now, and never once objected or brought up his past to make people feel guilt. He is the last self-centered person I've ever met, rather than who he was four years ago. Back then he went through this awful faze of mindless self indulgence where he would act up, all to benefit himself. 

"Sadly, although Jimmy is still here and strong....Bert isn't. Because of the details of the crime, our department suggested he had schizophrenia, and later fully diagnosed him with it. Every sign of behavior we witnessed suggested he had it. He was an unstable emotional character whom often needed to be physically catered by a professional therapist. Some times he would call for us in the late of the night and bang on the walls of the corridors claiming he had heard voices telling him that he shouldn't be here and belonged 'up there..with them'. 

"It took us a while to understand him, until everything became clear. The ceiling was his 'up there', and a string of rope was his way of getting there. We found him, his body hanging by a thick circle of rope swinging from the roof, only a year ago. I was unfortunate to see this...I've had nightmares ever since. We had become best friends when he was alive. Yes...he was crazy and delusional, and had all these faults you couldn't help but notice....but they were beautiful and made him who he was.

"I knew he wasn't going to be around forever....i faced it long ago but didn't tell anyone. I did everything to save him and negotiate with him whilst we talked under the night sky of the prison boulevard. Soon, i faced that i was making a fool of myself...so i stopped. I let him slip. And the only thing i was left with was a note that the police took in to study. A note only i understood. It said: Is the noose your hole...and am i your precious? It's still sitting in my pocket to this day, and all i can hope is that he is happier now."

I sat, tensed on the wall, my nails chipping the cement. My heart was beating through my chest. Gerard looked pale, and although it was hot, he was shivering and tense too. Everyone else was blocked out from my view now and hearing as i saw him bear the slightest of warm smiles. I softened my grip on the wall, and with ought thought i let my arms slip around him. 

I hugged him tight, feeling his arms wrap around my waist slowly after. I grinned into his shoulder, tears staining his black blazer. I could hear him sniffling into my back, and his breathing heavy. He always seemed like my ideal friend...and now i truly knew him. No wonder he felt he needed to stick by every order he was given. This place had messed him up like it was with everyone. It was just a matter of time before i was taken away with the fairies.

He pulled back, and just before staring at me, he whispered in my ear.

"Your more to me than just a hole." And he slipped away to his remaining stance on the cold cobble watching the labor continue.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's that guy who always wears that damn fedora?

"The cell floor was cold as i sat on it twiddling with my thumbs. Sadly, the light coming from the window was fading and making my eyelids grow heavier. I didn't want to sleep outside in the dark. I wasn't afraid, just cold and to stupid not to get into another incident. I wanted to make a bet with everyone in the prison that i would end up getting tons of warnings, punishments and maybe even stuff like being put in a cell one day...chained up onto the walls like those crazy serial killers. Technically i was one for killing four. Then again, i didn't really do it.

Why was i denying everything?

A noise came from the end of the hallway and my head shot to the side. I crawled forward on my hands across the stone floor to grab at the bars and look across the hallway. I saw Patrick, wonderlessly walking down the corridor, his eyes locked on my cell. What did he want? So far i knew he didn't talk for shit, and even if he wanted to, he probably would refuse the fact that he had any vocal chords at all.

He was edging closer to my cell now, and i was pushing myself further up against the bars of my cell. I saw him shoot a look at me, and as if his previous movements were in slow motion, he sped up rapidly to reach me and sit down so we were at level. 

"Frank." He shuffled a bit on the bumpy ground, his bowler hat tilting to the side on the quiff of his hair. "Gerard requested i collected you from here and to your sleeping spot for the night." Wow...i didn't know he could talk that much.

"I have to sleep next to Gerard whilst he watches me? Ok, im up for it!" The thought was actually acceptable that i could talk to Gerard for a bit. Bob didn't know shit about punishments, neither did he that i was starting to fancy Gerard.

"You serious?" His tone was casual, and almost too loose for a guy like that.

"Gerard's a nice guy."

"And nothing like you. You both are the edible equivalent of sugar and spice. You shouldn't work well together."

"Ah...but you think that. He's actually a lot different." I said. Patrick raised his eyebrows a bit, his hands now on the bars of the cell door, chipping off the rusty metal.

"I've been here long enough to know he's stiff."

"Why are you here then Mr.Zippy?" Now my voice was a bit to hissed, and my expression to angry, so i softened it. "Go on."

"Frank, i have to take you to Gerard soon."

"Look, you want a friend." I let him hold my gaze for a bit. "I sure do."

"Fine." He looked uncomfortable, the obvious reason is that we didn't have much time before yeti man would come along and start a snow storm, or Gerard would run along, or rather attempt to in his tight fitting jeans, and attempt to tell me off when i know he wouldn't want to.

"My mom was an alcoholic. She would come home every day pissed out of her mind, me not approving and certainly not my dad. Nothing changed, apart from the fact that she'd get drunk more often encouraging my dad too. I think it became a head ache for him in the end because those constant words pushed him to copying my mother.

"Then it was the both of them i'd see, coming home every night drunk. I wanted to run away from my family and forget everything, but the only solution was my grandparents. My aunt,uncle,nan,granddad,mum, dad and me ended up going over there one day to celebrate an occasion. It was so long ago i cant remember.

"Around eight in the evening my parents said they would just pop out to get some cigarettes then be back. They didn't come back though. Not long after their leave we got a phone call saying they'd been involved in a drink driving accident. It wasn't them who were drunk though. A guy called Pete Wentz was driving the car with them in and many others, whom he killed them all. 

"I hate him even now i have to see his face. The grudge i bare will never go away. After that, i got so frustrated with everything that i lost the plot. My hands dragged upwards and curses were directed at everyone. That night i injured my whole family there. I have no regrets..."

He stopped, tears hot, swelling in his eyes. He gripped onto the bars tighter and watched me. It was strange to hear other peoples stories of how they committed criminal acts. They felt all so distant from each others, but they were all crime related. It was obvious Patrick regretted something there. The still of his figure, and stutter of his words didn't prove that he was overly confident about everything. That must of been the reason that drove him to being so quiet.

"Sorry....i shouldn't of spoke so fast. I don't really like reminding myself of things, that's why i tend to shut my mouth." He stood up and unlocked the cell doors for me, pulling me up by my hands. He turned away from me slightly, embarrassed and his face, clearly showing that he wanted to move on from everything he had just told me.

"We'd better take you outside....friend." A small smile grew on his chubby face, letting the tense mood now become happy. He was strange to say the least, but a really nice guy. He walked weird, talked weird...even cried weird (*Is that possible?) Everything about him would naturally scream weird. It felt like he belonged here though, like everyone who had a place they filled in this shitty brick building full of assholes. We all seemed fairly odd, but got along well because of the scars left on our skin. Mine were just forming, rather than Patrick's who were gradually healing up.

"Have fun." He let me walk out onto the rooftop of the prison building, not a wave goodbye. The door shuddered behind me, a click and it was shut. The wind ran all over my body and gave me violent shivers. The sky was pitch black, blending with Gerard's hair which poked in all different directions as he watched me walk towards him in the darkness of the moon. 

It felt like one of those moments where two people have a reunion, only this time i wasn't running. My heart had strangely sped up though, my palms sweaty and balled up. It felt all too familiar to how a person would feel if they were in love. I hoped the feeling was neutral between us though for it sure felt embarrassing. Why was i reacting this way to a guy i had only just met, and why was he so fatal to a beating heart whenever he shot a glance at me. 

Imitating my previous thoughts of a reunion scene, i let him meet me halfway until a jolt of electricity ran through my body....


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hated it when it was cold, it made his fingers numb

God he was taking ages to walk over to me. My hands were starting to get cold in the thin of my pockets and my head fuzzy from his hazel eyes glued to mine.

"Evening Iero." He said perkily as he reached me.

"Iero?....ok then. Evening Way!" We both walked over to the corner of the rooftop to a bench surrounded by neglected flowers. Across from us the rooftop was fitting around the industrialized polluted city. There was nothing but grey tiles surrounding us, and a small pond on the other side of us with fish attempting to escape the murky waters.

As we sat, Gerard looked over at me, a blank expression on his face. His arms were folded up and his body turned to me with his knee up on the side of the wood. 

"Your two minutes late." He said seriously.

"Oh shit it's the end of the world!" I mocked, laughing a bit as he sat there still expressionless.

"Got any good excuses." He cocked his head to one side.

"Um....I was thinking about you." He grinned slightly at that, shifting a bit closer to me, his folded arms now stretched out across the back of the bench.

"Ok, i guess that's acceptable." We sat there for a bit longer this time. I was glad he was the kind of person i could sit in silence with for a long time and we wouldn't call it awkward. As well as the sound of my own voice, i liked the sound of silence too...and Gerard's deep tone. 

Although the previous expression of happiness still sat on his face, it was hiding the sadness i knew wanted to pour through. I wasn't the most brightest person in the world, neither attractive or worth knowing, but i sure could tell when a person was hiding something. In this situation, it was obvious that Bob got him into this state. While he watched us hit down rocks and patrolled the corridors he was gulping and trembling slightly, and inside i knew he was laughing and bursting with joy.

I needed to get to know him better now. Fuck Bob and his delusional supremacy. Fuck Pete and that fucking on point fringe. Fuck this prison and every fucking hole i've seen tonight. 

"Please smile." I whispered, actually acting normal for once. He responded to my request and stretched his lips into a smile which melted my heart. Now i held his gaze, blocking out the rusty structure of a building behind us and everything that didn't have black hair or the most gorgeous smile. 

His smile was literally killing me, with his dimples and scrunched up nose. I couldn't stand the fact that i had to control my feelings in here. I wanted to wrench him forward by the neck and smother him in kisses. I wanted to ravish him and run into a blizzard of his love. How soft were his lips and warm his touch? Was he the more lustful type or dominant? 

It was like a stab in the gut that falling in love with him might kill me. Certainly get me out of prison for sure with yeti-man on my back. There was no chance of us getting away with it, unless Gerard was a criminal mastermind and was precise in every plot he made. Now he was grinning at me even more, with his hand on my shoulder and a slight shake to jolt me from my ridiculous thoughts.

"Why don't you smile?" He kept his face cheery even though the stretch of his smile would sure give him jaw ache afterwards.

"Ah, sorry." I quickly grinned at him, flashing a toothy smile before sealing my lips again, my cheeks flushing red.

"You want something from me don't you?" Back to serious mode again.

"I want to get to know you..."

"Right....well i'm hardly fascinating." He shuffled a bit in his seat so our knees were gently knocking together and making my heart pulse. "I'm Gerard Arthur Way and i'm 20. I was born here in New Jersey with shitty parents and a snobby brother. I don't know where he is now, but i'm sure i'm better off with ought him. At first i went to school i was getting rubbish grades and classed as a dunce with no future success. So i quit school and spent the rest of my days dreaming about being a worker in the police force. I soon trained and got the job of being a patrol officer and backup policeman if there was an extreme case of emergency. Since I've been here i haven't considered doing anything else."

"Bob is still an asshole though." I added.

"Well....were made to behave like puppets on his string. We are not capable of freedom of thought or speech in the premises or his watch, that's why i'm like this. Out here and when i patrol the working grounds outside, i get chance to talk to my fellow workers and have a nice chat. You may think she's a bitch, but Hayley is really nice and were good friends. So am i with the other officers who hate Bob's guts just as much. So i guess out here to i get to be myself with you....you'll soon see."

"I like your normal self." I grinned "Hey there normal Gerard."

"Call me Gee, we know each other well now." He held out his hand for me to shake.

"Well hello there Gee, jolly good life this is!" I took his hand and shook it ecstatically, my heart still racing from the look he held on me.

"Life on the murder scene my friend." Gerard's gaze then returned to the dark sky ahead of us poking out from the crippled barbed wire. I tensed up a bit as i shuffled further back against the back of the bench. Being with him had become slightly awkward for myself. It wasn't him, it was just my thoughts. If only he knew the embarrassment i was feeling right now and the tears threatening to spill over. I was trying my best to keep cool, just like anyone would do if they were with there crush, it seemed silly though.....some crush. He was three years older than me and i couldn't date him, i was in a fucking prison.

"We could run away from here one day you know......just me and you." The words fell from his mouth suddenly, his eyes still locked on the sky.

"I'm stuck here though....plus we've hardly known each other for long." Both our faces were now plastered with frowns and the air suddenly felt more colder.

"I want to be with you." I turned to him a bit more, him now clutching scraps of paper in his hands, ink peering through the gaps of his fingers where he was covering it. I watched him shuffle it around in his fingers for a bit, me questioning why he was being so random, and the explanation for the sudden appearance of paper. 

"What's that in your hands." I tried to change the subject, my forehead now sweaty from my thoughts and contorted expression on the scraps of paper.

"Um, oh.....nothing!" He tried to swipe it behind his back but i caught it. I knew he didn't want me to but i just didn't want to think about not rebelling against him. It was my forte and a must with the way he was playing things out on me.

I stood up and started running across the courtyard of the prison, my legs shaky, following behind me. I could hear him breathing jagged behind me, his feet hitting the cobble in rapid rhythmic movements. It was like two children chasing after each other for something precious to them. As well as his breathing hitting high notes, mine too became fast paced. I was laughing now, wondering how i could possibly study the inky drawing probably with the ragged state i was in. My vision felt fuzzy and i felt dizzy from laughing so hard. It felt like i was tripping over my own feet now rather then walking properly. 

Just at the right time to when i reached near the pond and both of my feet appropriately clashed together and i stumbled forward. My head hit the water first, a harsh collision of the liquid streaming into my arm as i slipped under. I choked and coughed and spluttered under the harsh pull of the icy liquid on my skin and wrapping itself around my neck. I was blinking furiously, but i knew that there was nothing i could do. Every little slip up and rebellion i chose came with a consequence. 

Now, it felt like forever before i could hear the faint noise of Gerard screaming curses and the feeling of a grip around my waist hoist me out of the water. My vision still felt blind though, and my throat to sore to choke up all the forced water lying like a rancid stew at the pit of my mouth. I let him drop me onto the concrete with a thud and begin to press at my chest. I could now only feel him pumping away and pushing the water out of my mouth. It worked nothing, with only the dribble of my own saliva now slipping down my neck. 

I could feel nothing now for a while and only the voice of him muttering words of apology and what sounded like sobs screeching out across the barren space. What trick was he going to pull now, because he had only used that type of CPR? Before i could think or flutter my eyes to open up the slightest, i felt a touch of long fingers curl around my neck and pull me up. Then a soft velvet feeling pushing up sideways against my lips. The thing on my lips was breathing into my mouth like a hurricane with continuous heaves to the lungs. 

With all my effort my vision adjusted slightly, as i felt the cold water clear my eyes slowly. Carefully, i squinted upwards through my lashes to feeling the thing resting on my lips.

It was Gerard...

I soon realized the glorious velvet feeling was Gerard giving me mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Now was the time where i seriously couldn't breath and was lost for words. His lips were forced fully on mine now even more than before, the warmth of coffee and cigarettes flooding onto my taste buds and tickling my tongue. 

That cowardly feeling came rushing into me again. I wanted to kiss him back, but i knew he was only doing this to save my life. In all true fact it would of been best if i'd just sat up and thanked him for being a savior. But i just wanted to try something.

It was only quick before i sat up, but i quickly puckered my lips up so my bottom lip slipped up between his upper one and let me savior the knots that were stuck in my stomach. It soon ended though, and i sat up pretending to be gasping for air and thankful for life.

"Oh gosh." I breathed out heavily, actual pond water now drizzling down my chin. "T-thank you s-so much Gee!" I lent forward and hugged him with gratitude. We were both literally soaked to the skin of pond water and the coppery smell of fish on us. 

"I thought you were going to die." He sniffed into my shoulder slightly. "And i thought i can't loose another friend because of me giving up on them."

I quickly let the image of Bert flood into my mind as my arms left wrapped around his waist. He was grinning like a fool, and his bushy eyebrows were raised high. His hair fell down to shoulder length, and his posture was slumped. There was the hint of gratitude in his face as he looked back at me in my thoughts and then vanished. 

Now the tears were swelling up in my eyes too, quickly hidden by the fact that i was soaked in water.

"I think y-you need to sleep." He shivered. "I'll give you the picture. Here." He passed me the soggy paper, the ink now melting down like wax in a tie dye form. I didn't dare look at the picture and just smiled at him.

"I'll look at it tomorrow...thanks." He nodded and i let myself crawl back over to the over side of the courtyard. There was a small lit fire caged over by rusty brown bars of metal. I watched as Gerard laid out a thin plush blanket for me to lay on and left the duvet by my side. 

"You should probably sleep in your boxers..." He watched over me as i removed my jumper and chucked it near the heat of the fire. His face was red as i looked back...maybe he felt me slide my lips between his.

"Um...sorry! I won't look." He quickly turned as i let my clothing fall to the ground with a loud sound and Gerard left to mumble a faint tune to himself whilst he awkwardly waited. After i had finished i quickly crawled underneath the covers and pushed my head up near the pillow. My mouth rubbed against the fabric, reminding me of the touch of Gerard's lips that could still be felt fuzzy on my lips. I let my eyes flicker up to his and him kneel down so we were at level.

I put my arm above the duvet so i could prop myself up on one elbow. The upper half of my tattooed chest was now showing, and Gerard's gay was too. He quickly ran his eyes across my chest before returning them to my eyes, his cheeks a crimson purple. 

"I can't get to sleep." I yawned stretching a bit under the covers, my head tilted to one side. It felt extremely uncomfortable but hopefully looked good from his view.

"You should probably put your head on the pillow." A hint of sarcasm flashed through his tone as he pushed it up against my head a bit more.

"That's not gonna work i'm afraid." I muttered fiddling with the loose seams of the cushion.

"I want you to get some sleep Frankie......Bob will literally murder me otherwise." He whispered, his voice deep and eyebrows pulled downwards seriously.

I've never been very successful with many things in life including the fact of picking up guys. Simply put, i was a hopeless romantic and had the higher possibly of getting laid by a twelve inch gherkin than fancied by a eighty year-old man. This time a guy was actually holding my gaze and hugging me. He would listen to my conversations where i attempted to make human dialect with him, whilst my gaze would constantly flicker to other things in the room to help me from blushing or squealing. It was so hard to keep up with monitoring everything i said before it slipped from my lips and concentrating on where my hands were so they wouldn't grab his hands or stroke his face. I was so close, yet so far with the way i was stuck in a fucking prison where Staff and Prisoner relationship were forbidden.

So...here goes nothing.

"You could do something about it to help me get to sleep." My fingers drew nearer to his tie tucked under his blazer and tugged on it slightly making him turn a furious red. I pulled on it more and then let go to let him get the idea. The blood in my body was rushing wildly to my face and i couldn't help grin as he crawled nearer towards me.

I watched his every movement. The way he shakily pulled the hair from his eyes and slipped a bit with the way his palms were slippery on the cobble. He was closer than ever now with our faces inches apart. His nose knocked against mine and then his lips suddenly on mine. I felt him stiffen slightly, and his fingers go to interlock with mine. It wasn't long before the wet kiss ended, and i had brain damage and lung damage, including my throat being blocked up.

"Goodnight Frankie." And then he walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, Frank has no excuse not to fess up

"I'd rather fuck a dead horse than the Chief! even if i had to, i'd probably be flattened!" Jimmy laughed out, taking another sip from his strawberry milkshake.  
We were in the games room as our day off for a couple of hours, then it'll be lunch, then the weekly support group for our assigned section. I was with Jimmy, Lindsey, Patrick, Ray and Pete. I knew it would be soon enough before another fight broke out between us, so i was trying to be as friendly as i could with my hands by my sides.  
"Jimmy's funny isn't he Pete?" I shifted on the teared leather couch to grin at Pete, his fringe now covering both eyes, only his droopy mouth showing.  
"I guess....depends on what you call funny." He sighed, actually communicating with me this time.   
"I'd say he's funny...unless your referring to your face being your kind of personal joke!" Lindsey blurted out, her legs swinging off the armrest of the couch. Every one let out a snigger, Pete's fringe even further down his face now, and Lindsey choking on her bubblegum.  
"I find everything funny now." Pete whispered, trailing off to the doorway. There was something about his step and the way he talked that meant being friends with anyone was out of bounds. Like everyone, i wanted to know more about him and not just his sly character. His frown gave me the chills, reminding me of when we fought and he obviously lost. I hated having to be nemesis's with people, but frankly it seemed the best option whilst i stayed here. It wasn't necessarily about making friends, making out, or making love, even though Gerard bearing cuffs was my life. It was about making it through all these years here with ought earning worse reputation, or getting yourself on someones kill list whilst you do so.  
Before he trailed around the corner and out of sight, he looked at me at grinned. I took this normally and just as a nice gesture, until his middle finger came into the picture. Soon after that, he was gone. Mad and delusional as always.  
"You guys friends?" Ray asked, leaning so far up against the pacman machine that he was close to breaking through its weak frame.   
"Far from it!" Silence filled the room for a bit. "You and Pete are nemesis's...aren't you Patrick?"  
"Um.....m-maybe." He gulped, not surprisingly edging away from me. I shouldn't of brought up anything like that, certainly after hearing from him yesterday. I just felt that everyone was far past the point of knowing each others stories, accept from me.  
"Sorry, i shouldn't of asked." Silence drew again. "Listen...i'm gonna go off to find Gerard."  
"Your not allowed out of here unless you've gotta good excuse." Jimmy ran across to the doorway to block me from going out. Im guessing as well as the staff wanting a good enough excuse, he did too. It was probably best that i didn't lie to them, even though i didn't even know what i wanted to do in the first place. It seemed that all the emotion became physically drained from me this morning.  
I had woken up to see no sign of Gerard. That was when my head wanted to hit the rock solid pillow again and fall back to sleep. I hadn't known him forever, although it felt like it. Who would ever trust me with stories in that much depth? I had the reputation outside of here for spilling everyone's secrets. Then again, back then i hated everyone and anything. If i could get away with something, even if it would get me in a lot of shit, i would do it. It was like a game, just like how everything in life felt to me, so whenever i hurt someone the joke was on everyone.   
People would remark 'Is this a game to you?', the answer was always 'yes'. I didn't have no time to guess or think it over, it just came to me like all the stupid things in life would. I would receive the most torturous things and then i'd find a way to get around them, sadly the gun i gave myself wasn't something i could easily escape. It was probably like that for Bert. That gun was his only escape from creating an abyss in the most delicate thing of his life, after that he would live like any boring person would. Jimmy had his car which, although he planned to use, it still became a consequence bigger than the one he set himself out for.  
"I just want to see Gerard, Jimmy." I answered lazily, i was leaning against the other side of the door frame to hold myself and my other thoughts up and keep them stable.  
"You and Gerard have something going on?" He smirked, leaning closer to me. With all these ridiculous things in my mind, it didn't help that Jimmy was being so nosy. I expected it though, from him and everyone, who would be engrossed in some broken-hearted love story? It was just me who probably felt that way, after all i did force Gerard to kiss me. He even replied afterwards but then walked off and we haven't talked since.  
"You like him don't you?" Lindsey asked from the other side of the room. I was tempted now to move underneath jimmy's arm blocking the doorway and make a run for it.  
"M-maybe..." I replied. Jimmy could tell i'd stiffened up in the doorway a bit, obviously nervous.   
"Aw, Frankie's got a crush!" Jimmy mocked, bouncing on his heels.  
"I-it's not just a crush.." I know thought it was best to spill everything. Even if it got out, it wouldn't matter. Everything in here was concealed, just like the bars of my cell and metal doors.   
"You know the rules?" Ray added.  
"Of COURSE i do, that's why i DIDN'T want to tell YOU!" I felt my body rack. This was a big deal to me. I think i was desperately falling for Gerard and it was happening dangerously fast.  
"Has anything happened?" Jimmy's voice was more quit now, his cocky side now gone. Maybe he was starting to realize that i actually cared, maybe he realized that things were more serious then he took them for.   
"W-we....." I paused for a moment, being careful not to exaggerate or say everything to fast. "We....kissed."  
"What?!" They all blurted out at the same time, Patrick's voice louder than before.   
"Well....er h-he kissed me." In this point in time, i was guessing my lip was bleeding from my grip on it. "It was o-only quick though..."  
"Frank! Do you know what will happen to both of you if you get caught?" Lindsey's voice was high and eyes were wide. All of them were now standing around me by the doorway, all there concentration solely directed to me. It wasn't a moment i should of felt special for attention though. Right now i felt guilty for committing a crime in the rules of the prison, and for doing something slightly intimate with a cop.   
Gerard's face was stuck in my mind the whole conversation. His smile with all those tiny teeth, and floppy hair that bounced of his pale face. I wanted to run to him now more than ever, but the gravitational pull of this chat was keeping me here with them.  
"I-i t-think i love him guys..." That's all i could say as they watched me. My heart was beating and i was tense, running away from this was now an option. I needed to end the conversation.  
"I-i need to go." The words quickly slipped before i made my way into the empty corridor.   
"Suit yourself." I heard Jimmy call as i left. Knowing them, they wouldn't risk something like that, or care for any relationships here. It was my first week though and it wouldn't matter if i got the slight reputation of rebelling against the chief.   
Luckily no one was patrolling the corridors of the first three floors. I just had three more to go and hope that no one was there. I ran up the steps, passing the white wash walls and sickly colored doors, hearing screams and yells from all cells in every direction. Soon, i reached the fifth floor, one more before i could get to Gerard, hopefully on patrol duty.   
When i swung open the door, i saw Hayley whistling away with her back against the closet door of her floor. I gulped and tried to keep it down. I didn't think she liked me the slightest, but if she knew i was hear to see Gerard she might soften up a bit. They were good friends i heard from him, so how hard would it be for us to be paly with each other?  
"FRANK IERO, COME HERE!" I heard Hayley shout, eyes firmly locked on mine. I could shuffle into a ball or crawl into the shadows to hide, she knew i was there.   
"Um....Hayley." I stood up with her hand on my sleeve tugging me towards her. Up close her orange hair had seen better days, maybe the reason for it sticking up being that she had little sleep.   
"That's my name, don't wear it out." She sighed. "What are you doing out of the games room?"  
"I wanted to speak to Gee..." I murmured, hands behind my back nervously. It wasn't the trick of looking innocent that i was doing, it was the fact of being scared i would be sent back to that room.  
"Well.....fine then. Just because were friends and you don't look to shady." She pushed me forward a bit and on my way. Hayley wasn't the type of girl you could instantly connect with straight away, it takes time. For me, i was very close to actually having a full on conversation with her that was positive.   
I carried on across the corridor, near to the stairs where i ran up them quickly. It didn't matter how loud i was being now. No one would see me in there locked cells up there, they would just hear me making a racket as usual. In time they would recognize the noise was coming from me and that i was a pest who should be avoided.   
"Gerard! Gee! Way! Mr.Way! Cop!" I shouted each one out as i came up to the desolate corridor where my cell was. I could tell he was walking around here because of the fresh scent of tobacco and the clicking of shoes coming nearer.   
I saw him walk round the corner, with a sharp grin on his face, before i knew my breathing had hitched. He was wearing a different jacket from yesterday, of course it was still probably soaked. It was darker, made of pure leather, and clung to his frame like the scent he wore. It was striking, and with his tight fitting jeans it made me squirm slightly. Hopefully he didn't see me scatter my eyes around his thighs and chest, especially after yesterday when i displayed myself to him like that.  
"Call me Gee, Frankie." He came to a halt only a couple of inches from my face, a wave of heat flushing over my body. "Why are you here?"  
"Um..well, i wanted to talk to you." I stuttered. Apart from before we kissed, i'd never seen him so up close before. He had soft pale lips, and his eyes were like ringlets of sapphire. Right now i had the burning desire to kiss him and drag him with me back to my cell.  
"Ah yeah...sorry about disappearing yesterday. I'm just so fucking awkward like that." He scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry again....for swearing."  
"Oh, it's fine." He was the only one who i could put up with listening to them swear. It slipped off his lips so easily and hit me straight. Now, i was lost for words, quite like the moment where i was forced to shoot those idiots. The whole corridor was silent, like everyone was watching us. We were round the corner slightly so no one could see us, the CCTV just missing the fact that they could capture us if they were angled better.   
"I'm just used to it o-"  
"Gee it's seriously fine." I lent against the wall, our faces still close and my fingers reaching his. "In fact i find it quite hot."  
"Oh god....Frankie not here. Plus we've only just met." His face scrunched up a bit. I knew he wanted to blurt everything out, however it was not that easy. If there was a day of freedom here, forgetting all rules, i'd make sure i'd get my way with Gerard for those twenty four hours.   
"You don't like me?" I grabbed his right hand with my fingers and tried to lock my fingers with his. He felt warm as i touched him, almost like a strike of fire. Was he ill?  
"I-i d-do....listen Frank. I want to act normal around you, and it seems possible, but i just can't think about a relationship with the place were in." He slid his palm with mine, our fingers interlocking. A weak smile grew on his face.  
"I love you." I whispered, the cold of the wall against me, chilling me to the bone, and the warmth of his palm taking the chills away from me.   
"I-i" He murmured, thinking of an answer. I felt stupid now, our fingers linked and me staring like an idiot, my attempts of confessing failing miserably. I just needed a decent reply and then i could run to the cafeteria and pretend that i truthfully belonged in this prison, not that i was forced here because of a mistake.   
Before i knew, his lips were on mine. His hands slid from mine and reached up to cup my my cheek bones, his thumb stroking across. I pulled him closer by the waist, my body boiling with heat and energy. Soon we were full on making out, my hands sliding around his hips so our chests were pushed harshly against each others. His hands were yanking at my hair, aggressively and far different from his normal demeanor. I moaned at the grip he had on my hair and bit down on his lip, racks of groans being sent to him too.   
Soon i pulled back, i was pretty stupid as many reminded me, however i knew when not to rush things. I wanted him badly, the bulge in my jeans suggesting so, but i had to be patient. He was hard too, biting on his lip from the tug i had on it. We were both grinning like idiots in the middle of the prison corridor. Everyone was oblivious that me and Gerard just made out, this was our little secret.  
"I love you too." He smiled. It had been over ten minutes, and far by time that i headed back before the group thought something was up. I wish i could stay with him forever, but it wasn't that easy. It wasn't like an average love, where i could call up, come over, fuck the person then stay the night, not a single worry in the world. We were in a fucking prison, where if i laid a hand on the flesh of one of the staff i would be beaten to a pulp. I had already faced the punishment of fighting in the cafeteria, and the bruised hurt enough. If i had to be hurt i'd rather receive it by Gerard privately.   
"I need to get back, chief will kill me other wise." I said, and he laughed back.  
"Ah, i understand. As long as i can see you soon." I nodded back to him, my body already prepared to run back to the games room. I began to walk away slowly before i heard him.   
"Frank before you go!" Gerard shouted. I walked back over to him, his hand resting on my cheek and lips leaning down to give me a quick passionate kiss. My lips molded between his for the short second it lasted before i pulled back and let go of his waist. "Lets keep this between ourselves sugar."  
"Sure, i guess i just cant help myself." I pecked his lips one more time before i left. His cheeks were a light pink when i turned back to say goodbye.   
I can't believe that i managed to kiss him, or even touch his body as a matter of fact. Now i had to keep up the act of pretending we were just friends. Yeti man would be to stupid to notice, and my friends would just act like we didn't love each other although they already knew. It would be simple not to smile or squeal when i saw him in front of others.  
Or so i think...


	10. Chapter 10//pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Support sucks

Yay, Support group session time!  
My favorite, least forgetting the first, time of the week.   
It all sounded too fun when i process it. In fact, that's how it should of been, but i couldn't understand it. As soon as i stepped into the pasty-smelling, dank-filled room i choked. Not surprisingly, that sent a chain reaction through the rest of the group stumbling around the room behind me.  
"Ugh, it stinks of shit in here!" Jimmy yelled, forgetting the volume of his voice could travel to the staffs ears and seriously offend them. It wouldn't with me, but i'd learnt, passing cells and eavesdropping, that many of the people here were weak-minded and thick.  
"Why does it smell so fucking disgusting? I mean i know i smell bad, and that after i shower the smell still sticks, but still that does-"  
"JIMMY FUCKING URINE TAKE A SEAT, WILL YA'?" Lindsey ended up pushing herself up on her chair to get his attention. Her voice was even louder than Jimmy's, one not to be messed with.  
By now Jimmy had settled down in his chair, the gelled up Mohawk on his head now drooping at the ends. Pete,Patrick,Ray and i just watched as Lindsey brushed up her skirt and sorted out her hair like her throat didn't feel like sandpaper right now.  
"Take a picture, it'll last longer." She muttered down at her lap, eyes fixed on her.  
Silence followed for a while. It was shocking that no one had heard us from in here. I figured the walls might of been sound proof, and if so i should of kept in mind to use the room with Gerard when he has his nights off.  
But as usual i was unfortunately wrong.  
"Excuse me?" A fairly tall, pig-bellied man had walked into the room and shut it abruptly behind him. "What is this racket for?"  
He was the usual insulting consultant. A bit out of place and probably the scatterbrain, even though his job didn't allow such standards. His hair looked untidy, much like Jimmy's, however more fake. It was almost like he had a wig on underneath the fringe of brown hair.  
"I said, what is this RACKET for?" I felt his voice ring in my ears, the word 'racket' echoing through me. He looked unfriendly now, not like he did a the start, more hunched up and questioning.  
"I am SO sorry Mr..." Jimmy attempted to cover for the noise, solely the blame for it anyway.  
"Umm..." He seemed to stop for a second, a lump in his throat. "Br-.....i mean Benjamin. Mr.Benjamin, but you can call me..."  
"Bert?" Jimmy said once again, this time his voice cracking. Bert surely was the name of his old pal....Gerard's too. With ought pressing on it, the name jumped out so much that it brought back some painful moments of the time when Gerard had explained too much than i'd wanted.  
"Why Bert?" He was curled up even more in his chair now, hunched like his back limb was floppy and weak.  
"It's...it's a good name." He just muttered. Maybe, just maybe if Mr.Benjamin, or fishy asshole, stuck to that name, Jimmy would rise up a little, and use less gel for his wacky hairdo.  
"Right....ok Bert it is!" He began to file some paperwork that he retrieved from the bottom of his chair, magically getting there in the last five minutes i'd sat. "Lets get this started!"  
"Yay.." We spoke in unison.  
"Can each of you start off by telling me how you arrived here at Bellevile prison?" My back sunk further into my seat as he spoke, the ounce of concentration i had slipping away.  
"Well...lets go clockwise. Lindsey first." Lindsey stood up slowly as he spoke, narrowed eyes scanning him up and down, obviously curious about something.  
"Well....i asked some guys to look after my motorbike one day, beauty it was. They did a good job...only thing was is that i didn't have the right money to pay them. I was twenty pounds over, and they were penniless.....so they said they'd get back to me with the change soon-  
"What happened?" Bert barged in.   
"They never did dummy." She took up a black lock in her hair, twisting it slowly "I never really liked em' anyway. Soon, my friend Kitty knew the news and went to their place to give them a telling off. When she came back the next day they were pissed with me, turns out i was next on their hit list-  
"I saw them a few times over the next months, always fucking chasing me or some crazy shit. One time they broke my ankle with a beer bottle, fucking painful, hurt like a bitch. The hospital got it fixed soon though, then after that i only saw them once.....well not really-  
"I was at a club, pissed out of my mind, trying to have some fun. I needed to remind myself that home was the best place because of how i was....completely and utterly fucked. I was seeing things, crazy things. That was when it happened...i saw the lot of those bastards, and they didn't even have my change! It wasn't them though....the leader was Kitty-  
"Turns out instead of getting my gun out and shooting the leader, which you have to carry around with you in Bellevile, i shot Kitty...my best friend.  
"That is tragic." Bert whispered, not quite caring enough to be in a state of tears.  
"Y-yeah..i know. B-but she was everything, a-and the cops thought i w-was....was crazy. Ended up getting sent here, luckily enough not a mental institution, even though it was highly recommended and still is now!"  
"Would you like to sit down now Lindsey?" Bert's voice was calming as he reached over to pat her on the knee. He was ever so warming and kind, shame the glint in his eyes spoe against that. The spit to his words made me clever enough to know he was hiding something.  
"Who's next?"   
"Jimmy." Pete spoke out, the slight tone of a hiss to his voice.  
"alright,alright." He stood up slowly, just like Lindsey had done "I used to belong to a gang, much like the one Lindsey had pointed out...it sucked ass. After i left i was messed up bad. I was in a bad place...things had just turned to shit. It wasn't that that made me do what i did....it was that fucking car-  
"That's right. On the 5th of February i was hit down by a Black Ford, zooming down my home lane like it fucking owned the place. I got brain damage when that happened. Nobody cared though. Either that, i had nobody to tell. I was stuck with seeing things and becoming the bearer of screaming voices for the rest of those months-  
"I met a friend....name was Bert. He had a fairly nice life....before i messed it up that is. Took his ambitions down the dumpster and turned em' to shit. You see, i was just getting told i needed to have a hole in my life....a big fucking abyss. The hole had to be the best thing in life for me though; think it was because, when that prized thing was gone, we'd all be equal and not living with that height above us-  
"Bert's hole was his family...shot em' all one day to save my grief. He ended up here and soon died after of complete possession of the mind and the fact he had gone mad. I then did the same, at least in the fact i created the hole. Ended up creating a huge hole through my grandparents bungalow and flattening the both of em'-  
"That's sick." Fishy asshole whispered again, his voice stiff and cold.   
"It was....OF COURSE IT WAS!" His tone was stuttery and matching Bert's coldness now. It was sad to see his broken expression "Don't think i didn't cry. Don't think my life isn't fucking torn into pieces....it is. Damn well is a shame i didn't follow down the same route Berty boy did after he got in this shit hole!" After that he was sat down, limp and tired.   
It felt like, now if i wanted to, racks of sobs could travel through me, or a migraine could shovel out all my depressing thoughts. I just watched, almost like i didn't care....almost like the same way Bert did now. What a sick guy.   
"Who's next? And don't make me laugh." No warm smiles were given after that.  
"H-hi, i-i'm Patrick.." Patrick pulled himself up shakily, probably ridden with worrying thoughts.  
"Go on then boy."  
"I don't really want to say much.." His fingers were twisting against his left palm, like there was a point of dialect he was attempting to get across silently, but failing.  
"What is said here stays here."   
"Fine. I was at a family gathering....i wasn't so social or confident so i just sat there. Late in the evening my parents said they needed to pop out to the shops to get some cigarettes, typical....funnily enough they didn't get back-  
"Not long after, i had a phone call claiming they'd been involved in a car crash...it was fatal. Surprisingly enough the driver was Mr. Pete Wentz himself." Patrick, for the first time, sent a deadly glare to Pete who was slouched in his chair. He didn't bother returning it to my dismay. Another argument might of been created and i could leave here and go back to my cell.   
"I got SO done with everything i just flipped out. That night i injured my whole family....life now completely sucks!" He then sat down with a loud 'plop'.  
"Thank you for sharing Patrick." Bert's papers were now buzzing with ink filled notes and little sketches. The eccentric style of his writing made me want to pick up the pages and set my mind into overdrive reading them. It wasn't that they looked full of notes; it seemed he had just done shitty doodles from boredom and probably written down a full scale plot on how to kill us all.  
"Now, who's next?" Everyone shuffled uncomfortable in their seats, Bert's stare becoming antagonizing. "Aw c'mon, i was only just beginning to have some fun!"


	11. Chapter 10//pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back again..same room.

The conversation had only just begun, and in 'Bert's' eyes, seemed like it was never going to stop. I couldn't explain it.....he was meant to make us feel comfortable. This was meant to be a relaxing session which didn't make me want to go to my cell more than i did when entering the room at the start.  
Ok....so his name definitely wasn't Bert, he made that clear when Jimmy nicknamed him. Now i just had to wonder why he stuttered his name out than decided against revealing it.  
"Who's gonna tell us a story, eh?" His no longer slumped back bone was replaced by him craning forward, back hunched high in the air. "Hellooo?"  
"I'll go next B-......Bert." The Afro-headed boy spoke from next to me. Yet again, another one to stand up shakily and slowly, almost as if a minor tremor had rattled through the room and set everyone going like spinning tops.   
"Name?" B-......Bert spoke.   
"Ray, but you can call me R-....that's the only name or nickname i have really." No laughter or sarcastic applause followed.  
"I was in a gang....like Jimmy said....wait, that's weird." He brought his hand to the back of his neck. "It might of even been the same one. A-anyway, one day we were going on a raid. We did it a couple of time's every few months....i cant lie, it was fun. One day though, we got caught-  
"We were heading to a popular bar around ten in the evening, early drinking time. Saw many people there, tried to get some money from the bar tender and staff, miserably failed. Two people were killed that night.....the first time for me in one of the raids i'd experienced-  
"The first one killed was one of our men.....not to paly with, but all the same, upsetting. And then there was a young girl, chubby face, wacky hair. That still makes me think....what if i knew these people really well, like what if they were all close friends? It's like Jimmy's situation really.....sorry Jimmy." He looked over at Jimmy for a second, a sigh leaving his mouth.  
"Do you regret any of it Ray?"  
"That's a silly question...that's a stupid question. Do you regret anything you've did in your life Bert Benjamin?" Then it seemed like Bert had to answer; all eyes on him, Ray's set tone being everyone's attention.  
He probably hated people seeing him like this.Speechless. Than again, it was a talking point. Maybe he'd answer way after the question...maybe next week....maybe when we're all squirming in our death beds.   
"I asked you first smart guy." Bert muttered under furrowed bushy eyebrows.  
"Aren't you meant to make people feel comfortable here? It's a support place after all." Ray sat back in his chair, eyes still on Bert. "You have no answer....smart guy."  
"Anyway....sorry for that everyone." It wasn't a fair apology, everyone staring at Bert and questioning why he was such an idiot. "Pete, your next."  
"How d'you know his name dude?" I leaned forward slightly, the chair tilting, built improperly. "Use to date?"  
"Shut up, faggot!" Pete spat, standing straight after Bert had called him. "I don't even know."  
"Carry on then..Pete." Bert let Pete suck in a string of words, obviously held back by the throb of his Adams apple.   
"I'm a good guy. That's what people thought until i killed them. I had lots of friends, including older ones like Patrick's parents....sorry for bringing it up." Patrick looked over at Pete then, eyes rolling like he was fed up of hearing the same thing.  
"It's fine...can't forgive you though."  
"...I-i didn't mean to kill them." The raven headed boys attention was now set on a space on the white-wash wall, almost looking like a maniac, eyes widened and a puffy pink, the result of endless nights of sleep. "I-i can't do this." Then he ran out suddenly, the door slamming, deafening behind him.  
What was Pete like before all of this, a nice guy? Could i believe him when he said that it wasn't his fault and he was sorry?   
His apology to Patrick was so calming, almost as if he'd shriveled in his skin and became a different person.   
What a faggot.  
Coming off as innocent would do him no good.  
What if he was?  
It seemed like i shouldn't be thinking about him like this. I was making fun of him almost, that made it no better.   
Then, i remembered what he was like when we first met...  
Asshole..  
I'd prefer to smash your face in..  
I find everything funny now..  
Then, i considered the stuff i'd said to him...  
It's about how much of a dick you are...  
Your shit at fighting, and puny...  
Sometimes, i wanted to get to know people, others i hated the idea of it.   
No wonder i hate myself sometimes, i am constantly changing my mind on things.  
Never Gerard though...I've always liked him.  
Strange that...  
"I am VERY sorry about that everyone. Pete can be a struggle sometimes i'm sure." Bert's voice woke me from my thoughts. "Ok, your last boy." He pointed to me, now all my thoughts vanishing.  
It was my turn to talk.  
Sometimes i wished Gerard was here...


	12. Chapter 10//pt3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete gives more lip then the fishy guy with the weird hair

The conversation had only just begun, and in 'Bert's' eyes, seemed like it was never going to stop. I couldn't explain it.....he was meant to make us feel comfortable. This was meant to be a relaxing session which didn't make me want to go to my cell more than i did when entering the room at the start.  
Ok....so his name definitely wasn't Bert, he made that clear when Jimmy nicknamed him. Now i just had to wonder why he stuttered his name out than decided against revealing it.  
"Who's gonna tell us a story, eh?" His no longer slumped back bone was replaced by him craning forward, back hunched high in the air. "Hellooo?"  
"I'll go next B-......Bert." The Afro-headed boy spoke from next to me. Yet again, another one to stand up shakily and slowly, almost as if a minor tremor had rattled through the room and set everyone going like spinning tops.   
"Name?" B-......Bert spoke.   
"Ray, but you can call me R-....that's the only name or nickname i have really." No laughter or sarcastic applause followed.  
"I was in a gang....like Jimmy said....wait, that's weird." He brought his hand to the back of his neck. "It might of even been the same one. A-anyway, one day we were going on a raid. We did it a couple of time's every few months....i cant lie, it was fun. One day though, we got caught-  
"We were heading to a popular bar around ten in the evening, early drinking time. Saw many people there, tried to get some money from the bar tender and staff, miserably failed. Two people were killed that night.....the first time for me in one of the raids i'd experienced-  
"The first one killed was one of our men.....not to paly with, but all the same, upsetting. And then there was a young girl, chubby face, wacky hair. That still makes me think....what if i knew these people really well, like what if they were all close friends? It's like Jimmy's situation really.....sorry Jimmy." He looked over at Jimmy for a second, a sigh leaving his mouth.  
"Do you regret any of it Ray?"  
"That's a silly question...that's a stupid question. Do you regret anything you've did in your life Bert Benjamin?" Then it seemed like Bert had to answer; all eyes on him, Ray's set tone being everyone's attention.  
He probably hated people seeing him like this.Speechless. Than again, it was a talking point. Maybe he'd answer way after the question...maybe next week....maybe when we're all squirming in our death beds.   
"I asked you first smart guy." Bert muttered under furrowed bushy eyebrows.  
"Aren't you meant to make people feel comfortable here? It's a support place after all." Ray sat back in his chair, eyes still on Bert. "You have no answer....smart guy."  
"Anyway....sorry for that everyone." It wasn't a fair apology, everyone staring at Bert and questioning why he was such an idiot. "Pete, your next."  
"How d'you know his name dude?" I leaned forward slightly, the chair tilting, built improperly. "Use to date?"  
"Shut up, faggot!" Pete spat, standing straight after Bert had called him. "I don't even know."  
"Carry on then..Pete." Bert let Pete suck in a string of words, obviously held back by the throb of his Adams apple.   
"I'm a good guy. That's what people thought until i killed them. I had lots of friends, including older ones like Patrick's parents....sorry for bringing it up." Patrick looked over at Pete then, eyes rolling like he was fed up of hearing the same thing.  
"It's fine...can't forgive you though."  
"...I-i didn't mean to kill them." The raven headed boys attention was now set on a space on the white-wash wall, almost looking like a maniac, eyes widened and a puffy pink, the result of endless nights of sleep. "I-i can't do this." Then he ran out suddenly, the door slamming, deafening behind him.  
What was Pete like before all of this, a nice guy? Could i believe him when he said that it wasn't his fault and he was sorry?   
His apology to Patrick was so calming, almost as if he'd shriveled in his skin and became a different person.   
What a faggot.  
Coming off as innocent would do him no good.  
What if he was?  
It seemed like i shouldn't be thinking about him like this. I was making fun of him almost, that made it no better.   
Then, i remembered what he was like when we first met...  
Asshole..  
I'd prefer to smash your face in..  
I find everything funny now..  
Then, i considered the stuff i'd said to him...  
It's about how much of a dick you are...  
Your shit at fighting, and puny...  
Sometimes, i wanted to get to know people, others i hated the idea of it.   
No wonder i hate myself sometimes, i am constantly changing my mind on things.  
Never Gerard though...I've always liked him.  
Strange that...  
"I am VERY sorry about that everyone. Pete can be a struggle sometimes i'm sure." Bert's voice woke me from my thoughts. "Ok, your last boy." He pointed to me, now all my thoughts vanishing.  
It was my turn to talk.  
Sometimes i wished Gerard was here...

**Author's Note:**

> *Hey, this story will be updated once or twice each week. I hope you enjoy it as it will have 40 chapters or more and an extreme ending :)


End file.
